


Our True Queen and Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Bella goes to Italy she is in for the surprise of her life. Her older sister is there in Volterra with the kings and queens. Not only that but she is the mate to all six rulers of the Volturi and a vampire. What will happen as these once extremely close sister are forced to remain on two sides? Let's see.





	Our True Queen and Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets a shock it Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was beyond nervous. Edward, Alice, and I were headed to the throne room of the Volturi. We had been forced to go because the kings apparently wanted to talk to Edward and me. 

When we finally reached two giant doors Jane threw them open. We all walked in and I saw three thrones in front with four thrones slightly behind them. Only the three thrones in front were occupied. The man in the middle grinned and stood up.   
"Ah what a surprise. Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful." He came down and I couldn't help but tense. He smiled at me and spoke.   
"You are quite remarkable child. Like someone else I know." Before anything could continue I was suddenly pulled behind a back and I heard a very loud growl.   
"You have a lot of explaining to do Aro as to why you tried to make sure I was distracted." I recognized that voice instantly.   
"Lizzie?!" My older sister turned and I saw she had red eyes now. I hugged her tightly and she held me.   
"It's alright Isa. You're fine." I saw her glaring at the three kings. Well specifically Aro who looked very nervous.   
"We will discuss this later." My sister said quietly. I knew that tone. She was pissed beyond measure.   
"Lizzie?" She calmed down and spoke to me.   
"Bella. What are you doing here? It's dangerous to know our secret." I looked down sheepishly.   
"I'm sorry Lizzie. But I love him." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose like she used to do when she frustrated.   
"Alright. Come on. I think it's time we caught up." I nodded my head and sank into her. 

_Elizabeth pov_  
I gently guided my sister out after giving my three male mates a heated look. 

We walked for a bit before we reached the garden. I opened the door and led her in.   
"Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine. It's just.......Why are you here?" I sighed and smiled softly.   
"Long story. Very long story. You remember how I was gonna go to Italy to research and do some other stuff?"   
"Yeah."   
"Well one day I came across this couple. Didyme and Marcus. They immediately took a interest in me and I found who and what they were. Then I found out I was not only their mate but the mate of all six rulers." Just then Didyme and Dora came over.   
"Liza. We've been looking for you. Oh. Hello." Didyme said. I smiled and spoke.   
"Bella. Meet Didyme and Athendora. Two of the three queens.This is my sister Bella." Didyme smiled and came over.   
"It's nice to finally meet you." Dora spoke.   
"What is she doing here?" I sighed and explained everything. Dora rolled her eyes while Didi sighed.   
"Of course. And let me guess. Aro is interested in her."   
"Just a little." I understated.   
"Mhmm." I chuckled and shrugged.   
"We should probably go back before they send the guard out here. Besides I'm sure Bella would love to go home." Bella nodded her head.  
"Yeah. I do want to go home." I nodded and led her out. 

Everything went relatively well and my sister went home. 

Later I was sitting in the garden reading when Aro and Caius came up.   
"Amore." I rolled my eyes and ignored him.   
"Amore please." I huffed and continued to keep quiet. Cia, who was with me was giggling while Dora was smirking. Marcus, who had already apologized was next to me trying not to laugh for his brothers sake. Aro sat down.   
"Amore. Please. We are sorry but our laws must be upheld." I glared at him.   
"I have never once asked you to bend or break your laws and never will. But it doesn't change what you did. Bella was so frightened and didn't know what was going to happen. Not only that you knew who she was the minute you first saw Edward's thoughts. And instead of talking to me you stupidly tried to have me distracted as if I wouldn't notice. Actions speak louder then words Aro. And your actions say you do not trust me or my judgment." Marcus rubbed my back soothingly. This was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios amigos. Hope you enjoyed. See you soon.


End file.
